


I'm So Fuckin' Grateful For My Ex

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Fluff and Angst, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Alexandria would always be grateful for her exs (good and bad) because they made her the person she is and led her to JT.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/Morgan Rielly, Alexander Kerfoot/Original Male Character, J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I'm So Fuckin' Grateful For My Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by Thank U, Next by Ariana Grande

1.One Taught Me Love

Morgan was Alexandria’s first love. They grew up playing hockey together and he never treated her any different because she was a girl. When they hit their teens, she noticed that he started going a little red whenever he saw her. 

He asked her out when they were fourteen, shy, looking at the ground, as they waited for their parents to pick them up from practice. 

His parents gave them a ride to the movies, but he presented her with bouquet of daisies when he picked her up from the door.

Her parents picked them up from the movies and she kissed his cheek before he got out of the car and he went bright red but she had also never seen him look happier.

They were together for four years and he was her first everything. She wouldn’t have chosen to do anything different. They lasted through playing on different teams in the WHL. They lasted through the Draft.

And then they sat down to have a Serious Talk. She had been accepted into Harvard. And he told her to go. Because Harvard was her dream, right under playing in the NHL.

But it wouldn’t be the same as Juniors. She would still be playing that level of hockey, but the course work would be more demanding, it would take more of her time. And he would probably be joining the Leafs right off the bat.

So they broke up. It was friendly and they still talked all the time, constantly texting. He was still the first person she wanted to talk to when something good happened, the voice wanted to hear on the bad days. 

And when the Leafs played Boston, she was there - wearing his jersey and cheering him on. He would return the favor if Harvard was playing at home on an off night.

He was the perfect first boyfriend. He taught her what it meant to love someone. 

He taught her to love herself. She was never really good at that. She was quick to tear herself, and her talent, and her brain down. But he never let her get away with that. He would always tell her that she was his favorite person - even through his relationships.

He was the first person she talked to after the trade. He showed up at her house, where she had been hiding, and just let her talk.

He welcomed her to Toronto, gave her a grand tour, helped her find a place and helped her move. Helped her feel a little more at home in the new city and prepared her for the extra media attention.

She was the first person to meet Tessa. And she knew the look on Morgan’s face well. It had been directed at her for four years and then some of her life. And she was so happy for him.

Because she knew they weren’t meant to be together at the end of the day. But that didn’t mean he was no longer an important person in her life, an important part of what made her strong.

2\. One Taught Me Patience

In her Freshman year at Harvard, Alexandria met William Henry - yes, THAT William Henry, son of John Henry, owner of the Boston Red Sox, Liverpool FC and, as of that Summer, The Boston Globe newspaper. And she fell hard, fast. Looking back, she knows she loved him. But Lord granted her the patience to deal with him.

He was a good guy, he really was (even if no one seemed to agree with her). He was attentive and faithful to her. He was supportive. He also enjoyed parties and flirting. And, while she indulged a little in the party life, she really couldn’t go out as often as he did between hockey and her course work.

She spent a great many nights picking him up from whatever frat house, or apartment, or bar, or house and walking him back to her dorm room for him to pass out in while she worked on whatever assignment she had.

But despite what her friends thought, he was a good boyfriend. He told her, a couple months after they broke up, that his dad was hoping they would last. And she had smiled sadly and kissed his cheek, telling him that they were better off friends, that she wished him only happiness, and thanked him for helping her to become a more patient person.

3\. And One Taught Me Pain - Warner

Warner...Warner Hunter seemed like her dream guy. They met her junior year and were together throughout it. He wanted to run for Senate in his home state of Connecticut. And she was so happy with him, and his parents loved her.

Until he started trying to change her. It started small. He would surprise her with dresses for nicer dates, started suggesting she wear heels when they went out. After a couple comments from him, nothing big but definitely noticeable, she started to put on a full face of makeup before she left her apartment and made sure her hair was done - as long as she wasn’t heading to the rink.

He started making little comments about how she may have been drafted but that didn’t mean she had to sign a pro contract. After all, she wasn’t drafted that high, so the NHL probably forgot all about her.

It took her longer to realize what what happening until they were in a nice restaurant in Boston before her Senior year and his second year of Law School started, and she was wearing the clothes he wanted her to wear, with hair and makeup how he wanted it and looking every bit the part of a politician's wife and feeling completely lost.

And then he flat out told her that if they were going to continue to be together, she would have to give up hockey.

She stood up and walked out of the restaurant. 

When she arrived back at her apartment, having taken the subway back to Cambridge, she went into her room, shut the door and sank down onto her bed - finally letting herself cry. 

And she knew her roommates, a couple of the guys on the team, were home but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she felt the anger fill her.

She stripped out of the dress and shoes, throwing on a tank top and pair of sweats. She looked down at the items picking up one of the shoes and hurtling it at her door as hard as she could, screaming as she did. Soon every item Warner had ever bought her to “improve” her was chucked at the door and she sank down onto the floor and really let herself cry.

Danny had, apparently, been the teammate nominated to deal with her after she guessed she had been silent too long. He wasn’t even one of the roommates, which meant that her boys had probably had an argument in the GC over who should check on her.

“Hey,” he greeted gently, shutting the door behind him.

“Hi,” she whispered, voice thick and shaky.

“Wanna talk about it?”

And she spilled everything. She never talked about her boyfriends with the team. Sure, little comments here or there, but she steered clear of mention Warner. She knew the sentiment in the locker room wasn’t overly positive.

“Okay,” Danny sighed, kissing her forehead affectionately - he really was her favorite, “You go wash your face. I’ll pack up all this crap and we’ll throw it in the river.”

“We can’t.” Alexandria shook her head, “Littering.”

“Fine. We’ll use it to fuel the fires on our camping trip next weekend.”

And she smiled, getting up and walking to the bathroom and washing all the makeup off her face and finally starting to feel a little more like herself than she had in a year.

The next morning, she let herself into the rink, skating and taking shots, working on her puck handling. Channeling all the pain into motivation. She would make it in the NHL. 

4\. Next - Compher 

JT Compher was not what she expected. They met at Avs training camp media day, she was hearing a Harvard snapback, hair down. It was nothing special but knew guys well enough to know when they liked something they saw and didn’t want to show it. She bite her lip to keep her smirk underwraps.

And then she, JT, and Josty became inseparable when they were together.

And Gabe was a total Dad Captain. He would frown at her if he thought what she was wearing showed off too much - EJ and Nate surprisingly were right there with him. But Bear usually got them to back off a little. She was young and single and she could have a little fun.

And soon that fun turned into teasing JT until he finally grew a pair and made a move.

JT made her so happy. It felt right, from the very beginning. He never tried to change who she was. He only encouraged her. He defended her. He was a safe place to land when felt like she was going to crash and burn.

When she got traded, she didn’t answer any of his phone calls. She was terrified he was going to break up with her and she didn’t think she could handle that on top of being uprooted from the city she had called home.

But then JT showed up at her door, at the family cabin she had been hiding at, looking for all the world like he was ready for a fight. But all of that left when she flung her arms around him and let herself break apart.

She had already lost the Avs and Denver, she couldn’t lose JT on top of that.

And he surprised her by pulling back and begging her not to give up on them.

“Never,” she whispered, pulling him down to kiss her.


End file.
